


The Underpants Issue

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Other, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: It's a short (maybe cute) story which is set a few years after Jackson has escaped with Susan and his son from London.





	The Underpants Issue

„Edmund, why aren't you wearing underpants?“

Edmund folded his arms in front of his chest, pursed his lips and said defiantly with narrowed eyes: "Because I don't have any!"

Susan turned around to the dresser.  Just a few minutes ago she had put there a pile of underwear with the request to tidy it away. But it was still there and obviously completely untouched. She pointed with her finger on the white linen panties.

“And what is that?”

Edmund followed Susan’s gaze and explained:

 “They are not mine!”

“Is that important?” asked Susan when she looked back at him again. “They're freshly washed and they fit over your little ass."

Her voice had risen a little bit in the emerging anger, but that didn't impress her counterpart at all.    

Instead, Edmund put the left hand in his hip and raised the index finger of his right hand to give his words the emphasis they deserved. 

"It may well be that these underpants fit. But my sweet little ass deserves his own underpants, labelled with embroidered golden letters which make everybody clear that these underpants only belong to 'James Edmund Judge' !"

When he was finished, Edmund also put his second hand into his hip and proudly stretched his head into the air. He found his speech extremely impressive and successful, which only confirmed his mother's reaction.

Susan lifted a hand to her temples and massaged them to dispel the slightly trodden headache, but also to find words.

Then, she bend down to her boy and said: "You have shared all your clothes with your brothers since you were born. This is practical and has not bothered any of you. On the contrary! Why now this excitement with underpants?"

“Connor is the oldest and biggest and gets new clothes first”, said Edmund, “and Ben is the youngest even though he is as big as I am, but everybody thinks that he should get new stuff.” He lowered his head. “I’m in between and all I always have to do is share. That’s not fair.”

He raised his head again. His eyes flashed and he said in an uncompromising voice: “I have enough! I want my own underpants!”

“All right, I understand”, said Susan with conciliatory smile. “You want your own clothes.”

“Not clothes!” protested Edmund. “Underpants! I just want my own underpants!”

Susan nodded but the kid didn’t believe that she understood his point. So he tried again to make it clear.

“Imagine, Mom, three different asses in the same underpants! “, he said seriously. “I mean, how many different asses are usually in your underpants?  … or in dad’s underpants?”

Susan bit her lips and put her hand in front of her mouth not to burst out laughing loudly. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm down. When she could be sure to have enough seriousness again, she gazed to her little Edmund, hugged him and whispered in his ear: “Then let’s go shopping!”

The child detached itself from its mother's embrace and radiated all over his face. "I'll just put on some clean pants very quickly," he said, turned around and wiggled his bare bottom into his brother's room.   

THE END

****************************************************

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

****************************************************


End file.
